Let Me Live Again
by Vampyres.Werewolves.Inferi
Summary: One shot songfic about what happens when everyone you thought you loved turns their back on you, and all you have left is the one person everyone you love hates. Should life really be this unfair to a 17 year old guy? slash warning


"Let me Live Again…"

Summary: A one-shot songfics about what happens when everyone you thought you loved turns their back on you, and all you have left is the one person everyone you love hates. Should life really be this unfair to a 17-year-old guy? slash warning

Author's Note: I don't normally do songfics, so please be nice! Oh, and I was informed this was originally a Bee Gees song, but I had no idea. I got the song from Michael Bublé.

Disclaimer: I own none of this…the song, the characters…just the situation. And I think I got the idea from my dance teacher. But he's not a writer, so I just had to write this for him. Here you go, Mark! Enjoy!

_ I can think of younger days_

_When living full my life_

_Was everything a man could want to do…_

_I could never see tomorrow,_

_But I was never taught about the sorrow…_

Harry closed his eyes as soon as he had opened them. He didn't know why everything was so bright, his curtains were always drawn. But then he remembered he was in McGonagall's office. The weather was a beautiful irony, exact opposite of what he was feeling. How dare it be sunny, not a cloud in the sky, and here he was, miserable. Somehow he'd managed to ostracize himself from every single person he'd ever cared about except one, and it was because of that one that everyone else hated him now. Was there _any_ justice in the world?

Harry skipped the Great Hall in favor of the Room of Requirement. He liked secluded areas these past few days, and he knew Draco would be there waiting for him…the only one who still cared.

_And how can you mend a broken heart?_

_How can you stop the rain from falling down?_

_How can you stop the sun from shining?_

_What makes the world go round?_

_How can you mend this broken man?_

_How can a loser ever win?_

_Please help me mend his broken heart,_

_And let me live again…_

"'Morning," he said, entering the comfortable room Draco had created for them that morning. The room varied depending on who got there first, and today, it was an exact replica of his suite at Malfoy Manor.

"Good morning, Harry," Draco replied, smiling over his copy of the Daily Prophet. He was sipping pumpkin juice and eating a light breakfast of eggs and toast.

Harry walked over to sit next to him, brushing his cheek with a kiss. He took a plate, but couldn't bring himself to eat the food in front of him. How had everything managed to go so wrong?

_I can still feel the breeze_

_That rustles through the trees_

_The misty memories of time gone by…_

_We could never see tomorrow,_

_And no one said a word about the sorrow…_

Flashback

"I can't believe you, Harry!" Hermione screeched at the top of her lungs, throwing inkbottles, books, anything within her reach at him. "You _betrayed_ us! How could you?"

"You were supposed to be my best mate! What about me, Harry? What about mum, dad, my family? What about US!" Ron roared, blasting away the wall above Harry's head with his wand.

The Gryffindor common room was in a right state as Harry tried to defend himself. He managed to deflect most of their curses, but this was becoming increasingly difficult as the numbers rose against him.

"What about _me_?" Ginny screamed, throwing another hex in his general direction, blinded by tears. "When you said we couldn't see each other any more, I thought it was because of Voldemort, not one of his Death Eaters!"

"He's…not…a…Death…Eater!" Harry managed to yell between counterjinxes. He saw where this was going, and using all his Quidditch reflexes, he scrambled through the portrait hole after blowing up an armchair.

End Flashback

_How can you mend a broken man?_

_How can a loser ever win?_

_Please help me mend my broken heart,_

_And let me live again…_

"Draco, I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall if I can switch to Slytherin. After all, that's where I was supposed to be in the first place," Harry said, remembering last night's fiasco with the Gryffindors. He had slept in the headmistresses' office last night, and wasn't eager to return to his house.

"What?" Draco said, incredulously.

Harry sighed. "I told the Gryffindors last night, you know, about us. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen, including all 5 of Voldemort's attempts on my life." As he described the scene from the previous evening, Draco's normally pale face flushed as his rage roared inside him like the lion his love would no longer be.

Harry could read the look in the blonde's pale silver eyes, and it meant trouble. "You're not going after them. I'm not losing the only person left who cares about me."

"So help me, Harry, I'll get them…you wait…" Draco was infuriated. How dare they even _try_ to touch his Golden Boy…who would no longer be the Golden Boy of Gryffindor. He guessed there would have to be two Slytherin Princes. After all, it wasn't Harry who had changed.

The news that Harry Potter had moved from the Lion's Den to the Snake Pit spread like wildfire through the school. Many still disagreed with the relationship between the fabled Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, with the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. The Slytherins, however, understood the need for someone who understood you. They understood each other. And Draco was the one who understood Harry almost as completely as one person can understand another, and Harry loved him for it. They loved each other. So he moved on with life, and life moved along with him.

_And let me live again…_

The End


End file.
